Gingko tea
by TheyTookMyUsername
Summary: entry for Tigergirl713 contest. After entering the Furious Five in a spin the bottle game Po gets more that what he bargains for when he gets blindfolded and is selected as the final prize of the game with the reward being the only actual lip kiss in the entire game.


I ran up the thousand steps as fast as my feet could carry me. I was tired, panting and I'm pretty sure they were only supposed to be one flight of stairs. However I wasn't about to drop, oh no, I had urgent news. So keeping my breath as steady as possible I climbed until I reached the top.

I threw up a little, wiped my face, took several deep breaths and tried to calm my racing heart before heading over to my new mission.

I ran towards the training hall without a second to lose. Every second was precious wasted time. I burst through the door and immediately the five turned to me.

"What's wrong Po?" asked Viper slithering towards me.

I took a deep breath, "You guys…the village…emergency…"

Tigress runs up to me and helps me up, "Let's go."

I nod and soon we are all heading back to the village at full speed.

We reached the village within seconds and I ran up ahead showing the five the way. We ran over until we reached my dad's noodle shop.

"In there," I told them.

And without a delay they jumped inside taking their poses for the threat.

"Po?" asked Tigress clearly confused. "What is this?"

I panted and gasped. Taking several breaths I finally was able to form an entire sentence…right after I took several more deep breaths.

"Well you see these girls wanted to play this…game and they needed a few extra players to even the numbers…so-I-volunteer-the-five," I finished with a hopeful smile.

The five turned to look at the group of teens with excited expressions on their faces.

"Wait you want us to what now?" asked Crane still confused.

I sighed, "You see I was walking around this morning and well this lovely group came and were playing this game. They wanted to make it more exciting so I kinda…might have…told them that we would play…"

"Without asking us?" asked Crane.

I didn't open my mouth. The five turned back to the group and then back at me.

"What game were they playing?" asked Tigress crossing her arms.

I swallowed, "You see that's the funny part cos, I wasn't sure what they were playing at the time so the words kinda left my mouth before I could take them back and one thing led to another and well…"

"Po," said Tigress losing her patience.

"Spin the bottle," I whispered.

"What?" asked Tigress.

"Spin the bottle master Tigress," replied one of the teens in the group.

"Woah you signed us up to play that?" said Monkey.

I nodded as the five just…stared, "You guys are making me uncomfortable."

"Po you do realize what you just got us into right?" said Viper.

I raised my head, "I do but that's the cool part you just need to do one round."

"And that makes it better because…" said Mantis.

I raised my hands, "You have my word, just one round."

Silence fell on the group and if I was uncomfortable before I was even more now, "Guys you can always say something you know."

"I don't know Po," said Crane. "I mean this was your idea after all."

"He should make the chores on the palace for a month," said Monkey.

I sighed, "Fine, but can you at least do this one tiny favor for me. One round."

The five looked at each other before turning to me.

"We get one and what do we get from you?" asked Monkey with a smirk on his lips.

"Isn't doing chores enough payment?" I told them slouching.

They just stared, "Fine, I'll do whatever you want."

Growing smirks grew on the five making me nervous.

That was the start on how I ended blindfolded as the guys played spin the bottle. I heard laughs and giggles, little oohh's and aahh's from time to time but I was unable to actually see what was happening. It was frustrating really, but then again I kinda deserved it. But again they didn't have to treat me like this.

I folded my arms on my chest. I mean I'm the dragon warrior right. The defeater of Tai Lung. The chosen by the universe. And here I was following the rules…of well everyone else.

The bottle spun again and I hear another oohh. I raised an eyebrow, dying of curiosity to see. So using my other super senses I could make out someone moving from left to right, a little pop sound and then giggles.

"Okay now for the next one," said Monkey, who was clearly enjoying the little game way more that he let on.

I heard small noises that sounded very much like arguing to me. But I kept my main focus on the game at hand. The bottle spun, another sound of movement, giggles, repeat. It was like that for a while with me always blindfolded and unable to see ANYTHING. Until I started to drift off.

"Okay now is the Dragon Warrior's turn," said Mantis.

My head snapped back up at the mention of my title, "Wait? What?"

"Well so far everyone's gotten at least one turn so is time for the main price," Monkey made the sound of drumrolls while Mantis continued. "A kiss from the hero of the Valley."

"I thought the heroes were the five?" I asked curious.

"Shush," said Viper. "For now you'll take everyone's place and be a nice panda to accept the kiss of whomever the bottle lands on so…spin it."

I grunted, "Can I at least remove this cloth… Ouch."

"No taking it off," said Viper after whipping my hand away from the blindfold.

"Fine," I said. "Give me the bottle then." I finished searching for the bottle until –I'm pretty sure- Monkey gave it to me.

With help I got to the table and gave the bottle a spin. Being blindfold gave me two new things, a sense of relief and at the same time a horrible sense of dread. I mean I would be able to kiss whomever the bottle landed on but I would never be able to see its face. What if the bottle landed on Monkey? Or on Crane? How about Mantis? Ewww I wouldn't be able to clean myself enough. At least I wouldn't be able to see them…right?

The bottle slowed and I felt my heart leaping out of my chest. I held my breath as the seconds the bottle slowed stretched and stretched until I felt I was going to lose consciousness. Lucky for me the bottle stopped, unlucky for me so did my heart.

"Okay Po perk those lips," said Mantis.

"Ewwww I gotta kiss you," I told him backing away.

"Po we aren't so evil, besides we wouldn't want to kiss you even if it were free," said Monkey.

"Gee thanks for calling me disgusting to my face," I told him sitting back on the chair.

"If you're done," said Mantis. "We need to get this out of the way so we can go practice."

I sighed and puffed my chest, "I'm ready. Bring it."

"Okay," said Mantis and I couldn't help but hear the chuckles and giggles from the surrounding crowd.

Wait? When did the crowd formed? Whatever I just had to kiss this person and get it over with right? So I took a deep breath and pushed my lips forward.

"What is that?" I heard from Monkey, but I paid no attention; I just really wanted to get this over with.

Then a second passed, two seconds, three seconds, four seconds, and…I was growing impatient. Can't whoever it is just get it over with? Five, six, seven, eight, nine…urgh okay I regained my normal posture. I wasn't going to wait forever like that, looking like a goose, I had dignity.

Right at that moment I felt my blindfold darken and a pair of lips on mine. I froze unsure of what to do and I am pretty sure none of us knew how to react or how to exactly react to whatever was happening. It was odd if I can call it something. It was sweet and bitter, hard and soft, kind of tingly, now that I really think about it. I didn't push though, even if suddenly I had the urge to. I however did move my lips a little bit and BOOM I got a taste of the thing I couldn't place yet found strangely familiar. However I couldn't really grasp it considering that someone entered yelling about bandits in the Valley.

I stood and hit my knee with the table, "Ouch." I said taking off my blindfold, "Tell those bandits the dragon warrior -ouch that hurt really bad- and the furious five will put a stop on their evil deeds for we are…"

"We get it Po now hurry," said Monkey rushing out of the store with the other furious five behind him.

"Coming," yelled going behind them, still the taste on my lips.

As I reached the bandit fight I finally noticed why the taste had been so familiar, it was the taste of Gingko tea.


End file.
